Fortune Faded
by Venomous Macabre
Summary: The case had pressed their sense of judgement, but thanks to Osaka's wondering mind, they may have just gotten themselves thrown in the chaos!Man you rifles! Death NoteXAzumanga Daioh Crossover.


Oh god. I have no idea how many are gonna kill me for this, but—but you people command me to do it. The way I see Osaka being depicted as the next serial killer—well, that's pretty accurate. So what would happen if we gave her that power via the Death Note? Tons of chaos with Raito and L ensued in the madness! Who knew?

Well, it's obvious this is gonna be AU, since the Azumanga Daioh series had already ended and the timeline of Death Note, but that's okay.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Azumanga Daioh or Death Note. AZMD belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma and ADV Films. DN belongs to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, Konami, and Shonen Jump.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

First day ever.

It was the first day ever Tomo had missed school in her terms, even her longtime friend agreeing with the opinion—now considered fact between their small group. Though it caused worry, not many thought it was necessarily anything tragic—

Except for her, of course.

Osaka gave a sigh as she followed the hordes of students leaving the high school, intending to trail Yomi over to Tomo's house. She had agreed to it, but not without reassurance that Tomo was fine.

The walk was relatively silent (with Osaka wondering off every now and then; Yomi would have to drag her back in the midst of a ramble or two) until several streets down. It was practically deserted for the busy street with only one or two people wondering about. She remembered Sakaki strolling through these streets, for what reason, Osaka didn't know, most of the time. Sometimes Kagura would accompany her, but she looked more dreadful of it than satisfied. Of course, she knew that the lone wolf didn't have the heart to brush her off.

She paused for a moment. Right, where was she again? She took a look around her surroundings, realizing she had somehow turned into a small circular dead-end. Some kids were playing at the other end with a basketball. They looked about Chiyo's age and she could tell that their parents weren't too far away in the middle-class houses.

What really caught her attention was a black notebook placed right in the middle. Osaka cocked her head to the side, temporarily disregarding the fact that she was lost in unfamiliar neighborhoods. She stepped over to the middle of the road, careful that no one was paying attention to her. It might be one of theirs. She wanted to at least see what it was.

Osaka took one look at the cover and scowled. "Gack!" she wheezed, grumbling, "It's in English!" She fumbled with the pronunciation, but she knew that she wouldn't make much out of it. She recognized one word, "Death (1)" but everything else was a squint. She noticed some of the different letters, but, admittedly, Osaka never really studied in her maniacal teacher's class.

It was impossible for any of those kids to own it unless they had an IQ matching Chiyo's and that was one and a million. Maybe death lost his list? She flipped open the cover of the book, hoping there was some translation process to it.

All she found was more English lettering. She tried to make out anything. "Na-me… Name!" That was one word—uh, a lot more to go. Osaka sighed, deciding that maybe it would be better to have Yomi help with it.

"Osaka!"

She whipped around to see the person of her thoughts standing at the edge, hands planted at her hips with her usual pout-and-glare pair expression. It was a classic one, mostly reserved for Tomo since she caused the most stress on the student.

The situation on why she was home in the first placed came back to mind and she hastily closed the notebook, joining her friend on the walk to their sick (kidnapped?) friend's house.

She fell into step with Yomi, continuing their walk, the sun already beginning to set. She idly wondered just who exactly dropped this book. Death? Angels? God himself? Aliens? (2)

She felt her eyes on her, probably noticing the notebook cradled in her arms. "What's that?"

Osaka froze, grinning nervously and handing it to the taller classmate. "I found it on the street," she explained, not helping the accent that clicked out in her words. "I think Death dropped it." She only received the roll of Yomi's eyes, obviously disbelieving her words.

"Hmm…" she began, almost in confusion, "The cover says 'Death Note,' weird." She meticulously opened the notebook, carefully translating the words of the notebook. "This is a Death-God's notebook…"

She flipped the page, quirking an eyebrow curiously. "How to use it…The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Her expression became stern, giving a more skeptical look. "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her; therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

Yomi looked disgusted even after reading that, face shifting into one of fury. "If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Yomi stopped at the sidewalk; Osaka could tell that her friend was trying to control her own rage. "What the hell is this?" (3)

Osaka could only shrug in return. "Maybe what it says is true," she remarked. Yomi's mouth formed a thin line. Now that she read the rules something about it seemed quite familiar.

After a moment, Yomi finally gave a nervous grimace, "Please tell me you wrote this." Osaka shook her head, frowning defensively at Yomi. She had never thought of that (how interesting it truly was). "Well, who would be so twisted to write this?" Osaka shrugged. It did seem rather sick for someone to think of—she suddenly thought of something.

"Hey," Osaka bit her bottom lip, "Did you just called me psychotic?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, that's the prologue. Oh, this looks like fun. XD This is dedicated to the writers of fan fiction in Azumanga Daioh. See? I even have different things in there from them.

(1): Why she would recognize this? Ah, well, I could see Osaka finding something out like that.

(2): Sayin' "Hello!" to Silver Sailor Ganymede. Your drabbles are some of my favorites. I love how you do Osaka's character.

(3): Extracted directly from Death Note Volume 1.


End file.
